Horitsuba Gakuen: Crossover Version
by Echo the Ethereal Swordmaster
Summary: Crossover with Tsubasa Chronicle, xxxHolic, Kingdom Hearts series, Final Fantasy series, Star Ocean series, Xenosaga series, and MORE! MULTI XOVER!
1. Introduction

Hi! My name is Echo the Ethereal Swordmaster! I hope you'll enjoy my upcoming crossover story of Horitsuba Gakuen. I'll start the new story sooner or later. I hope you like this page.

* * *

Horitsuba Gakuen: Crossover Edition

_**Introduction**_

Horitsuba Private Academy. Nursery School, Elementary School, Middle School, High School, University, and Graduate School. On the enormous campus, these individuals make up one huge, complete city built entirely on private property.

Dormitories, laboratories, movie theaters, hospitals, banks, and so on; every possible institution is available in this campus-city, running in perfect order. Over ten thousand people attend school and live here, including students, staff members, authorized persons, other family members, and almost everybody.

Exactly. Since Horitsuba Academy is somewhat well-known all over, there are also lots of exchange students from foreign countries. Now, this is going to be the beginning of the new school year. Where returning student returns from their summer vacation, and new student arriving for their first day of school.

Hope you enjoy coming to Horitsuba Private Academy.

* * *

That's all. Yes, I copy this intro from that Drama CD of Horitsuba. Well, except that last sentences at the end.

And here's the list of crossovers:

Tsubasa Chronicle (Yuui (Fay's twin) and Syaoron (AKA Original Syaoran plays as the twin brother of Syaoran) will also appear there.)

xxxHolic

Kingdom Hearts series

Final Fantasy series

Star Ocean series

Xenosaga series

Valkyrie Profile series(some)

Negima!

Cardcaptor Sakura

Chobits

Angelic Layer

Trinity Blood(maybe)

Shugo Chara(maybe)

Pokemon(maybe)

Fullmetal Alchemist(maybe)

Doctor Who

Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy(maybe)

Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

One Piece(maybe)

Naruto

Avatar: the Last Airbender

Danny Phantom(maybe)

Ben 10(maybe)

My Life as a Teenage Robot(maybe)

Invader Zim(LOL!)

Bleach

Chibi Vampire Karin

And more . . . (and my OCs will also appear, including ME!)

**You could tell me more anime or any others you want me to add.**

**OR if you starting to like this fanfic and wants to be in it, go to my Profile and Send Message to me if you want to join and become an OC student of Horitsuba.**

Hope you enjoy it! So stay tune! Seeya!


	2. Of Orientation and Dormitories

I'm here! Sorry, for the delay. I was grounded, and then my computer broke down. NO! Well, here's Chapter 1!

**NOTE:**

**For those that started to like the fanfic and wants to be in, please PM me and give me your(in OC form) info as a Horitsuba student. ****Here's how to enter:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District(ex: elementary, middle, high, university, etc.): **

**Grade(ex: 6****th****, 9****th****, etc.):**

**Hair Length and Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Class (ex: A, B, C, etc.):**

**Personalities:**

**Hobbies: **

**Club:**

**Roommates(it's co-ed. So there's total of 4, 2 boys and 2 girls(even X-over characters)): **

**Bio:**

You can become the OC student of Horitsuba if you want.

And here are the OC students:

Echo the Ethereal Swordmaster: Echo Ankokuki (Me/OC), Suki (OC from Nobody's Angel)

Alice elis: Elis Ankokuki (Herself/OC)

Huntra: Huntra Songdream (Herself/OC), Kaze (pet wolf), Jouju(OC creature), Kami (OC), Lily (OC(not yet appeared))

MimiAngelGirl: Mimi Angel (Herself/OC), Keekie (OC creature)

Well, ENJOY READING!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Of Orientation and Dormitories**_

"Girls!" Shouted the man outside, next to his family car. "Hurry up. We're leaving soon."

Kuon Ankokuki, age 30, the new History teacher of the World's popular school, Horitsuba Private Academy. He has short black hair, green eyes behind his wear horned-rimmed glasses, gray suit with a tie and pants, black shoes, and white shirt under.

"I'm coming!" Elis Ankokuki, age 15, the daughter of Kuon and Erin. She has Raven hair tied in a half ponytail, and red eyes. She's wearing a yellow tank top with a cute fox on it, and light blue jeans, and white sneakers. She came out of her house with her pink backpack and a luggage. Then, she put them in the car. "Echo said she's coming just a minute." She said as she puts her pack in the car and gets in.

"And I'm here!" said the girl's voice. Echo Ankokuki, Elis's Twin sister and the daughter of Kuon and Erin. She has shoulder length Brown hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a blue bandana on top of her head, gray t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. She's carrying some boxes and her purple backpack. "I was helping mom to carry the stuffs." She said as she put the boxes in the trunk.

Erin Ankokuki, age 27, the PE teacher of Horitsuba Academy came. She has Brown-Raven shoulder length hair and yellow eyes. She has a White tank top, black pants and her blue high heel sandals, and she has a necklace with a blue bird around her neck. She's carrying the last box to the car. "So, is everybody ready?" She asked as she put the box in the trunk.

"Yeah!" the twins cheered.

* * *

_Half Hour later . . ._

"This is so cool!" said Elis, looking out the car window. "I can't wait to see that academy."

"I wonder if the rumors are true?" said Echo.

"Hmm? What rumors?"

"Last year before the graduation of Middle School, I heard some kids said that not only people attend there."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I heard that there's robots, nekos, wizards, ghost, creatures, including the cute ones, and aliens went to that school!"

"Wow." Said Elis, "If they have one, I can't wait to see them."

"We're here, girls." Said Kuon as he parked his car. The parking space was full of ca

"So, this is Horitsuba." Said Erin, "I never realized a school like this is big."

"Why don't you girls go find the courtyard. I heard the orientation is about to start."

"Okay, dad." Said Echo. And the twins run off. "Hey, Elis! How about a race!"

"For what?"

"First one in that courtyard will get the top bunk of the dorm!"

"Sure!"

Then the twins race off, head to head. Echo seems to be winning.

"Haha! Looks like I'm going to win!"

". . ." then, Elis saw some girls and a wolf that were in Echo's way. "Echo! WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?!" She looked forward and crash to the girls.

**THUD!**

"Ow!" said the first as she sits up. "Watch where you going."

"Ugh! Sorry!" Echo apologized and sweat drops.

"Echo!" Elis came to Echo and the girls. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Echo got up and help the girls up. "Sorry about that. By the way, I'm Echo Ankokuki. And this is my sister, Elis Ankokuki." She pointed at Elis.

"Hi." she waved.

"Huntra Songdream's my name." she said. She's somewhere 15. She has straight chest-length Black hair with a white headband and silver eyes. Huntra is wearing a black halter top, brown knee-length baggy pants with lots of pockets, and her pants were tucked in her black combat boots with clasps at each side, and have a wolf fang pendant around her neck. "And this is Kaze." Huntra pointed at the pet wolf by her side. It has silver fur and golden eyes.

"Hello there, Kaze." Echo pets Kaze on top of it's head.

"Gr." Kaze responds.

"She said 'hello to you.'." Huntra explained.

"And I'm Mimi Angel." The second girl name Mimi introduced herself. She looks 15 years old. She has Brown hair past her shoulder and brown eyes. She wears a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and white joggers. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to-" suddenly, an apple-sized strange orange creature that look like a blue water drop with feet appears on Mimi's shoulder out of know where. Then, another creature appears on top of Huntra's head. It's pure white and its head is no bigger than an apple, but its ears are a bit bigger that in head and are flap with 3 pointed triangle-like shaped at the end and there's a purple lining at the edge(like the Heartless's claws but the claws are a bit wider.). Its tail is the same like the ears, except smaller. And it has a diamond purple shaped marking on its forehead and has big round purple eyes.

"Ahh!" Echo went surprised and falls down.

"Aww it so cute!" said Elis when she saw the creatures.

"Oh, this is Keekie." Said Mimi as she pointed at the creature named Keekie.

"And this is Jouju." Said Huntra as she point at Jouju.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Jouju!" Jouju greeted with a very squeaky adorable voice and put out a paw for a handshake. Elis giggled and shakes with Jouju.

"Sorry they scared you."

"No, it's okay. I mean they popped out of nowhere!" said Echo as she got up. "But they do look cute."

"Speaking of which," Said Huntra, "why are you running?"

"Oh, my sis and I have a race to see who makes it to the courtyard first gets the top bunk. Right, Elis?" Echo turned, and Elis wasn't there. "Elis?" Echo looked around until she spotted her, running.

"Seeya, Echo!" Elis waved while she's running.

"HEY!" Echo yelled. "SORRY! GOT TO GO! BYE!" and she runs off.

Huntra, Kaze, Jouju, Mimi, and Keekie stared at the twins running. ". . ." that was all they responded.

* * *

_At the Courtyard . . ._

"Alright, first place!" Shouted Elis as she made it. "The top bunk is mine!" she turned around and saw Echo coming, exhausted.

"Huff . . . big . . . puff . . . deal! Huff . . . I . . . puff . . . like . . . huff . . . the . . . puff . . . bottom . . . huff . . . bunk . . . puff . . . better!"

"C'mon! The orientation was about to start. We got to find some seats."

The twins found the seat at the first rows. As they sit down, they saw some teacher at the stage. They notice their parents are there, the twins waved at them, and the smiled and waved back. Then, the twins looked at some other teachers. First, saw another Gym teacher already in his gym uniform, look like a rough headed one and he looks like he's from Japan. Second, the notice twins there. One of them looks like a chemistry teacher, maybe a funny or goofy one. And the other twin, maybe a little younger, looks like the cooking teacher; he looks a little bit calm and maybe serious. The twin teachers both look alike, except the younger twin has a little pony tail. Then, a woman appeared in front of the podium, with a man standing next to her.

"It's starting." Echo whispered to Elis.

"Hello to all the new and returning students of Horitsuba. To all the new students, my name is Yuuko Ichihara, the Principal of Horitsuba." Said the woman as she use the microphone on the podium. Then it's the man's turn.

"And My name is Clow Reed, the Vice-Principal of Horitsuba."

* * *

_Some minutes later . . ._

After the speech, all the students, and some teachers, were assigned to their dorms. Echo and Elis were assigned to "Dormitory C". When they arrived at Dorm C, they met Ichiro Mihara, but he likes to be called "Icchan"; and Chitose Hibiya (Yes, Echo and Elis's dorms are at Icchan and Chitose's apartment from Kobato , xxxHolic, Chobits, and Tsubasa Chronicle.). When the couple gave the twins school schedule, room keys, and school uniforms. The twins did realize that they're both roommates. But they didn't realize that all the dorms . . . are co-ed.

* * *

"Wow." Said Echo as they enter their own dorm room. Their dorm is a little wide a big. There's 2 bunk beds at each side of the room, 2 Desks in front of the window. A TV on a small table, between the 2 desk. Behind each bunk bed were closets (the door of their room was between the closets). And between the bunk beds and the closet were drawers at each side. And there were some boxes near each bunks were some boxes. And the twins found theirs and start to unpack.

"Hey." Echo said.

"What is it, Echo?" Elis asked.

"Do you realize that there's another bunk bed?"

"Maybe we have another roommates here." Then they heard a knock on the door. Echo went to the door and opened it, it was a guy. He's somewhere 16 or 17. He has short black hair and blue-gray eyes. He wore a male Japanese school uniform, small specs, and brown shoes.

"Um, is this Room 16?"

"Yeah." Echo responds. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Kimihiro Watanuki. And I believe you're Echo and Elis. Because I'm one of your roommates."

". . . What?"

"You didn't know? The dorms are Co-ed."

". . ." Inside of Echo's inner mind:"ARGH! PERV! PERVERT! MEN IN OUR DORM?! AHH!"

Now to Echo: "(Twitches). . . Oh, uh . . . Nice to meet you. Just to let you know that I'm Echo Ankokuki and this is my twin, Elis Ankokuki."

"Hi." She waved, and then whispered to Echo. "So that explains the extra bunk bed."

"And more importantly is: who's our other male roommate?" Echo looked at the school schedule and found the last roommates name. "It appears that his name is Axel."

"Hmm. I wonder."

Another knock.

"Come in!" Watanuki said.

The door opened, and it appears that young man is Axel. He could be some 17 or 18. He has flaming spiky hair, green eyes, and some kind of purple upside-down teardrop tattoo under each of his eyes. He was wearing black sleeveless shirt with a turtleneck, a red jacket-vest with black linings, greenish gray cargo pants.

". . . Is this the right room?" the guy asked.

"Are you Axel?" Elis asked. He nodded.

"Well, welcome to Room 16!" Echo shouted.

* * *

_That night . . ._

Everyone at the backyard of Dorm C, everyone already finished dinner. Later, everyone decided to say around and get to know each other. Axel went to meet up with his friends. And Watanuki went to see Himawari and the twins notice Watanuki act all hot-tempered when he saw the guy name Doumeki came. Then, Echo and Elis saw Mimi and Huntra.

"Hey, you're all in Dorm C?" asked Elis.

"Yeah." Answered Huntra. "So, who's your roommates?"

"Oh, nothing." Said Echo. "Just Me, Elis, Watanuki, and Axel. Yours?"

"Only Mimi Keekie, Jouju, Kaze, and I." Huntra explained.

". . . Aren't there suppose to be 4 people in the dorm?"

"Yeah . . . but due to the fact Mimi and I brought our 'Friends', so . . . we're an exception . . .

"Cool!" then Echo spotted at the familiar twins, who were talking to each others and those cute bunnies (MOKONA MODOKI SO KAWAII!).

"Hey, aren't they the teachers?" Elis asked. Mimi nodded.

"Yeah . . . Their names Fay and Yuui. Fay's the Chemistry teacher and Yuui's the Cooking teacher." Mimi explained. "I met them on the way, I heard they're popular with girls . . . Oh! And they warned me about a guy name Kurogane . . ."

"Who's he?" Elis asked.

Huntra shrugged "They only told me he had red eyes, black hair, and a BAD temper . . . didn't litsen about what class he teaches so . . . yeah . . ." Huntra look back and stares at Fay and Yuui, then blushes light pink.

"Hey . . ." Elis and Echo noticed, "Do you like them?"

Then Huntra blushes furiously "WHA- I DO NOT!" she yelled.

"then why are you blushing?" Echo asked.

"Um . . ." Then, a "girl" came out of nowhere.

"HI!"

"AHH!" Echo nearly falls down to the ground.

"Kami!" Huntra shouted. "Is that you?"

"HEY, HUNTRA! HEY, MIMI! LONG TIME, NO SEE!" the girl name Kami said. She has brown hair and blue eyes. And she even has "Wolf ears and a tail". She was wearing an orange shirt and brown shorts.

"Argh." Said Echo as she got up. "A friend of yours?". The 2 nodded.

"AND WHO ARE YOU?! ARE YOU A COMPLETE STRANGER?! YOU MUST BE A COMPLETE STRANGER THAT'S STOLE ALL MY SUGARS AND COFFEES. THEN IF YOU ARE, I WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOU WILL SUFFER THE SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH FOR STEALING MY SUGAR AND COFFE!" Kami said rapidly.

O.o ". . ." Echo's response: Huh?

"SO YOU DID STEAL ALL MY SUGAR AND COFFEE!" Kami yelled. "THEN, GIVE IT BACK!" then Kami tackles the twins.

"AHH!" the twins screamed.

"KAMI!?." Mimi yells.

"KAMI!" Huntra yelled. "THEY DIDN'T STEAL YOUR SUGAR AND COFFEE!"

"Ohh . . . OKAY!" stops attacking.

"Um, how many coffee did you drank?" Mimi asked.

"OH, I ONLY DRANK 50 COFFEES BEFORE I GOT HERE!" Kami shouted. "If you excuse me, I'M GOING TO CHASE BUTTERFLIES RIGHT NOW!" then Kami Runs off and crashed to the wall. Then jump up on top of the building one at a time, laughing maniacally.

"Sheesh . . . where in the world is Lily? She suppose to keep Kami in control." Huntra mutters.

"Okay, so . . ." Echo said "WHO WAS THAT MANIAC?!" she yelled.

"Sorry." Mimi apologized. "She's Kami . . . a friend."

"HELLO! YOUR FRIEND IS A FREAKIN' HYPERACTIVE WEIRDO!" Echo yelled.

"I know." Huntra sighs. "Kami is very hyperactive due to the fact she drinks a lot of coffee and eats alot of sugar. You don't want to mess with her unless . . . you want to come home with every bones broken in your body . . ."

The twins sweatdrops.

"Yeah . . . you should hear all the destruction she does at her home . . ." Mimi explained. "You hear that there are holes in the wall shaped as her time time . . ."

"But . . . don't worry, Kami is usually controlled by her friend . . . LILY!" Huntra shouted. "Except . . . I don't know where she is right now . . ."

"Oh!" Mimi remembered. "I heard her flight was canceled so she's coming tomorrow instead!"

". . ." Huntra turns to Echo. "Sorry. . . you'll have to deal with her only today . . ."

"It's okay." Echo said. "But, I wonder how you made friend with such a wierdo?"

"A very very very long story . . . with a lot of scratches and bruises."

"Ouch!" said Elis.

"Alright, everyone!" everyone turned to their attention to Icchan and Chitose. "It's good meet you all here. And I know I said this before, but WELCOME!" Icchan shouted.

Some clapped and cheered.

"Tomorrow's the big day and I hope everybody is ready." Chitose said and some people agreed, that tomorrow's the first day of school.

"So everybody better get some good rest tonight and better be there at the right time! Or you better be late, the big day starts at 8 sharp!"

"So good night everybody!"

Then some cheered and everybody went back to their dorms.

* * *

"Man, tomorrow sure is the big day." Echo yawned. She was on her bottom bunk, wearing black tank top and purple shorts.

"Well, you better not sleep in just like last time." Said Elis as she climbed to her top bunk. She's wearing a white shirt and pink pants.

"What do you mean?" Watanuki, already at his top bunk wondered. He was wearing white PJ buttoned shirt and pants with thin blue lines on it.

"Echo nearly overslept on everything. Even the first day of school. She's almost impossible to wake up."

"What! I need some extra time to sleep, okay!" Echo shouted. Then looked around. "Hey, where's that Axel guy?"

"He went to the restroom at the end of the hall." Watanuki respond as he put his glasses on top of the drawer.

* * *

_At the Hallway_ . . .

Axel just came out of the bathroom, wearing his black shirt and red shorts. As he was about to go back to his dorm room, he almost walk past the stairs entrance. Until, he bumped into someone that came up the stairs. The two fell to the ground(good thing not the stairs).

"Ow. Sorry." He look at the person he bumped into. Reveals to be a girl. She has white shoulder-length hair with bangs, wearing white halter top and red shorts with yellow linings.

". . ." That's all she responded and her head is down.

Axel got up and was about to help her up, but the girl move his hand away from her, like she doesn't need any help. She got up on her own and looked up at him. Axel saw that she has strange eyes behind her glasses(If you heard of the anime Negima! And remember one of the students, Chisame Hasegawa. Her glasses are based on Chisame's.). She has a blue eye on her right and green on her left. They stared at each other for a minute, then she turned and walk up the stairs, might be returning to her dorm upstairs. Axel watched her walk away.

"What's with her?" then shook his head and went back to his dorm.

* * *

That's chapter 1! The girl at the end of the Chapter is Suki, my OC from Nobody's Angel(Don't worry to the reviewers who read Nobody's Angel, I will update soon!). I decided to make her wear glasses because it fits to her style in Horitsuba.

Note: Huntra blushes beacause Fay said she was preety, but not because she like him.

On the next chapter of Horitsuba Gakuen: Crossover Version, The first day of school begins! With homerooms, teachers, classes, classmates, and more! Then, the new students will then meet the main students of Horitsuba!

Stay tune for _**Chapter 2: The First day of Horitsuba**_!

SEEYA! AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. First Day of Horitsuba

I'm here! Sorry, for the delay. Well, here's Chapter 2!

**NOTE:**

**For those that started to like the fanfic and wants to be in, please PM me and give me your(in OC form) info as a Horitsuba student. **

**Here's how to enter:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District(ex: elementary, middle, high, university, etc.): **

**Grade(ex: 6****th****, 9****th****, etc.):**

**Hair Length and Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Class (ex: A, B, C, etc.):**

**Personalities:**

**Hobbies: **

**Club:**

**Roommates(it's co-ed. So there's total of 4, 2 boys and 2 girls(even X-over characters)): **

**Bio:**

There are some X-over roommate members that are **ALREADY TAKEN!** (Sorry!):

-Watanuki

-Axel

-Syaoran

-Tomoyo

-Doumeki

-Fran

-Urahara Kisuke

-Fourth Doctor

-Syaoron

-Eriol

-Himawari

-Sakura (TRC version)

-Lezard Valeth

-Zack Fair

You could become the OC student of Horitsuba if you want.

And here are the OC students:

Moonshine's Guide: Aria Delancy (herself/OC)

sakura-fai: Haylin Chang (herself/OC)

Erik's Lonely Angel: Haruka Enkou (herself/OC)

Thanks for joining! Well, ENJOY READING!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: First Day of Horitsuba**_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Echo groaned and face down on her bed. But the alarm clocks kept beeping. And she has had it.

"ELIS!" She yelled. Not only caused Elis to wake up, but Watanuki and Axel started to wake up.

"Oh, what!" Elis exclaimed. And saw Echo pointed at the clock that was on top of their drawer. And it shows seven o'clock. "Sheesh." She turned it off.

"Well, we better get ready." Watanuki yawned. He got out of his bunk, gathers his clothes and uniforms, and went to the restroom.

"C'mon, Echo. It's time to wake up." Elis got down and shook Echo to wake up.

She heard Echo groaned, then pull out a Post-it and a pen, scribbled it, place it on her

Forehead and sleeps.

And the sticky note reads: "Wake me up when summer begins again."

". . . Man, you're hopeless." Elis said as she facepalm.

"Was she always like that?" Axel asked, and saw Elis nodded.

"Well, time for Plan B."

"Plan B?"

He saw Elis went to her drawer and pull out a blow horn and puts it in front of Echo's ear. "I plug your ears if I were you." She warned.

Axel then plugged his as she press the button and made a loud honk, which cause Echo to scream and fell off of her bed.

"Good! You're awake!" Elis smiled. "Now let's get ready."

Then Axel saw Echo slowly turn her head toward Elis. Her eye was twitching and gave Elis a Death glare.

". . . Uh oh." Elis whispered and ran out of her room, screaming.

"Why you-COME BACK HERE!" Then Echo pull out a shinai (wooden samurai sword) and chased after her.

As for Axel, he just stands there, watching that crazy girl chasing her twin . . . but he shrugged his shoulder and went to the restroom.

As for Huntra, she just got out of the dorm, and then saw Elis ran by, screaming. Then, Echo, chasing her like a maniac with a stick.

". . ." then Huntra went back to her dorm.

* * *

After the chase and breakfast, Echo and Elis were in there room.

"Sheesh, I was trying to wake you up." Elis, now in her Horitsuba uniform and a giant Band-Aid on her head, gathering some school supplies into her pack.

"Well, you should let me go to sleep." Echo, also in her uniform, trying to pick her bandanas.

". . . Will you just pick one?!"

"Hold your horses! Sheesh!" Echo yelled. "I'll take . . . this one!" pull out a blue Bandana and tied it on top her head.

"Good. Then lets go!" grabbed Echo's sleeve and rush out of the dorm to school.

"Elis!" Echo shouted, while running/being dragged in the street. There were some students walking, jogging, riding bikes to school. "It's seven forty-five! Class doesn't start at eight!"

"I know! But our homeroom is in Class A! Dad's Class!"

"Oh, yeah." Echo and Elis's father, Kuon Ankokuki were now their history teacher in Class A.

"Well, we better catch up to meet him." Elis turned to Echo. Then Echo spotted a girl riding on her bike. She appears to be somewhere to be a University student.

"Elis! Watch out!"

"Huh?" Too late. The twins accidentally crashed to the University student.

**CRASH!**

"Ow . . ." Echo groaned.

"Ow," said the student. "Oh! Are you all alright? Sorry about that." the student help the twins.

"No, we're sorry about that. We should've have watch where we going."

"_We?!_" Echo yelled "_You_ should've watch where you're going."

"Oh Shut up!" Elis glared at Echo. "By the way, I'm Elis."

"Echo."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aria Delancy." She introduce herself. She's also wearing her uniform. She has brown hair, tied in a ponytail at the base of her neck that reach to her mid-shoulder. And blue eyes behind her frameless rounded lenses silver glasses. And has a charm bracelet on her right wrist. "You sure you guys are alright."

"Yeah. Don't worry." Then the heard the "10 minute bell" rang.

"Oh man. I gotta get ready till I get there." Aria said. Then got her bike up and her things. "Sorry, I got to go! Bye!" Then she rode off.

"Bye!" Elis said. "C'mon! hurry Echo."

"I'm coming! Sheesh!" Then the twins ran off.

* * *

_At Class C . . ._

Some students were talking to each other before their school starts. Axel was just snoozing a bit. Till he heard a familiar voice.

"Snoozing already?"

"Hmm?" he turned. "Hey, Roxas." Then saw guy next to Roxas. He's somewhere in Roxas's age; he has brown hair and brown eyes.

"My name is Syaoron." He said.

"Sora and I met him and his twin yesterday."

"Wow, sure there's a lot of twins around here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well . . ." What should Axel say to Roxas about Echo and Elis? Elis is a normal and looks responsible girl when it comes to her sister. As for Echo . . . she's . . . far beyond normal that it left him speechless. "Never mind."

"Syaoron-kun!" said the girl's voice. Syaoron turned and saw her.

"Oh, hello Sakura-chan." Then to Axel and Roxas. "By the way, this is Sakura, a friend of my brother."

"Hello," she greeted, then to Syaoron. "So how's your and Syaoran's summer vacation?"

"It's fine." Then he spotted a girl behind her. "Is this one of your roommates that you've been talking about?"

"Oh, yes. This is Suki. She's in our class now." Sakura introduce her. As Axel was about to say hi, he then recognized her. The girl from last night.

"Nice to meet you." Syaoron said.

". . ." she said no response.

"Um, is she always quiet?" Roxas whispered to Sakura.

"Well, she rarely talks. But she's new here."

"Maybe she's shy." Syaoron whispered.

Suki was just standing, watching to three in their conversation, but she realized that Axel was staring at her. She looked back at him with her blue and green eyes thru her glasses. Which made him winced and look away.

She stared at him a bit, until the 5 minute bell rang. Some students went to their seats; Roxas sit next to him, with Sakura behind him. And Syaoron nest to Roxas. Axel dared to turn and look back and notice that Suki was sitting there, behind him. Then Suki looked at him as Axel saw her. Which then cause him to look front, not wanting to look back as if he saw something terrifying.

_Who is she? _He thought.

* * *

_At Class A . . ._

Only in few minutes till class start. Good thing that Elis and Echo made it in time.

"Phew. That was close." Echo sighs with relief.

"Yep." Elis agreed. "Told you we have to be early to get here."

"Shut up.""

Then the heard the bell rang, and the entire student, including Echo and Elis, went seated. Echo and Elis decided to sit next to the window.

Then, the door opens and Kuon Ankokuki came. "Good morning, class." he said as he put his binder, books, and papers on his desk.

All the students of Class A, including Elis and Echo, said good morning to him.

"Thank you. Well, welcome to Class A: History. My name is Mr. Ankokuki. Or Ankokuki-Sensei, Kuon-Sensei, or Mr. A if you want." He said. "Well, lesson won't start till tomorrow. How about we get to know each other. How about . . . you." He pointed and smiled at one of his twin daughters.

"Okay!" Echo stand up. "Echo Ankokuki at your service! My sister and I are new here. I like anime or manga, videogames, internet/computer games, sleep, kendo, and . . ." Echo tried to think of what to say. And it took about her a minute or two. Until she yelped as Elis drag her down to sit down, telling her that's enough for the day. "Uh . . . I guess that's it about me!" Echo smiled as Elis facepalm, while some students giggled and some sweatdrop, but Echo doesn't mind.

"Thank you." Kuon smiled. "Now your turn."

"Okay." Elis stands up. "Um hi. My name is Elis Ankokuki. And well, yeah I have same last name with Mr. Ankokuki and Echo because he's my dad and Echo's my twin sister. Well, I'm not sure what to say. But we are new here. I also like anime, games, and surf the net. And I also like baking. So . . . I guess that's it, and I hope we have a good year of Horitsuba today." Then some students clap.

"Thank you" Kuon smiled. "Next?"

Then a girl behind Elis stands up. Her hair is black hair, in a ponytail that goes down on her waist; and she has blue eyes.

"Um, hi. I'm Haylin Chang." She said. I come from Hong Kong, China. I like throwing parties, listening and playing music, and reading, and sometimes I like to daydream. And . . . yeah." She sits down as the students clap.

"thank you, next?" He said to the other girl behind Haylin. She has white hair that down half of her back. And blood red eyes.

"Haruka Enkou." She introduced, but it was light, and barely some students here her.

"Is there something you like to say about yourself?" he asked.

". . . Nevermind." Then she sits down, like she doesn't want to talk right now.

"Alright. Next?"

* * *

_At Class C . . . again . . ._

"Hello, Class!" The students turned and notice Yuuko came in.

"Um, what's the principal doing here?" Roxas whispered.

"Oh, she has two jobs: principal and teacher of classical literature" said the girl's voice.

"Oh." Roxas said and turned and saw a girl who was sitting behind Syaoron. She appears to be older than Sakura and Syaoron.

"My name is Kunogi Himawari. But you can call me Himawari."

"Nice to meet you."

"Alright, everyone." Said Yuuko. "You know me as Principle Yuuko, and I'm also Yuuko-sensei, your Class C teacher."

Some new students were speechless about their principal as the teacher.

"Anyway, once I take attendance, just say "here" or raise your hand." Yuuko smiled as she pulled out her clip board and pen. "Now, Sakura-chan?"

"Here!"

"Welcome back. Syaoron-kun?"

"Here!"

"Welcome back as well, Syaoron. Himawari-chan?"

"Here!"

"Welcome back as well. Roxas-kun?"

"Here."

"Welcome to Horitsuba. Axel-kun?"

"Um, here."

"Welcome. Suki-chan?"

". . ."

"Suki-chan?" Yuuko looked around to see if Suki is here.

Until she saw a hand raised from a girl behind Axel.

"Suki-chan?" Yuuko saw her nodded, and then Suki adjust her glasses.

"Well, welcome to Horitsuba academy." Then Yuuko continues to take attendance.

* * *

_Later . . ._

After class, students were around, chatting with friends, snoozing, doing nothing, and such in classrooms or hallway.

Echo and Elis were walking around the halls, till they saw Mimi.

"Hey, guys." Echo said.

"Hi."

"So how's your class?" Elis asked.

"Okay I guess."

"Say, where's Huntra?"

"She's around somewhere."

"MIMI!" said the girl's voice.

"Huh?" Mimi turned and saw someone. "Oh hi, Lily."

Lily has brown hair with red highlights at the bottom and blue eyes. Lily came to them; she was exhausted, probably from running. "huff . . . hey." she said, out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Elis asked.

". . . have . . . you . . . seen . . . Kami?"

"No-"

"BUTTERFLY!" cried the familiar voice.

The girls looked at the window and saw Kami, jumping over buildings, chasing a butterfly.

". . ." they girls watched her, speechless.

"Um, never mind. Gotta to go. Seeya." Lily ran off. "KAMI!"

". . . okay . . ." Echo responds.

* * *

Huntra was walking around, until she stops as she saw two "bunnies", known as Mokona, hopping. As if they were being chased.

"Kuro-pon is mad!" said the Black Mokona.

"Kuro-rin is funny!" said the White Mokona.

They giggled and kept hopping away. Until the gym teacher Kurogane came, who was chasing Mokona.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE RUNTS!" Kurogane shouted furiously and kept chasing them.

As Huntra watch them and left, she stands there.

". . . just keep walking, Huntra. Just keep walking." She said to herself as she walks.

_Although, those names are kinda funny._ She thought.

* * *

That's chapter 2! Although, I hope everyone like it. If they don't, that's okay . . . but please don't kill me for that!

On the next chapter of Horitsuba Gakuen: Crossover Version, It's time for Physical Education! And it looks like that there's going to be a dodgeball game. Boys versus girls. Kurogane's team versus Erin's team. Who will win?!

Stay tune for _**Chapter 3: PE: Dodgeball Time**_!

SEEYA! AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. PE: Dodgeball time!

(Doing some dramatic effect thing that Itoshiki sensei from Sayonara Zetsubo Sensei did before he was about to say his quote (which I'm about to say))

Zetsuboushita!!(I'M IN DESPAIR!!) NOT WORKING ON MY NEW CHAPTER OF MY FANFIC FOR THE WHOLE VACATION HAS LEFT ME IN DESPAIR!!

I must punish myself! (Hangs myself, but the branch broke and I fell to the cliff, but survived the impact of the waves that soften my fall. But, then got chased by sharks and swim like hell.)

Sorry, for the delay! But, man it was fun! I started watching Sayonara Zetsubo Sensei. And it was hilarious, even though it made no sense! LOL! Well, here's Chapter 3! It may suck, but don't kill me. Please! I don't want to die yet.

**NOTE:**

**For those that started to like the fanfic and wants to be in, please PM me and give me your(in OC form) info as a Horitsuba student. **

**Here's how to enter:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District(ex: elementary, middle, high, university, etc.): **

**Grade(ex: 6****th****, 9****th****, etc.):**

**Hair Length and Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Class (ex: A, B, C, etc.):**

**Personalities:**

**Hobbies: **

**Club:**

**Roommates(it's co-ed. So there's total of 4, 2 boys and 2 girls(even X-over characters)): **

**Bio:**

There are some X-over roommate members that are ALREADY TAKEN! (Sorry!):

-Watanuki

-Axel

-Syaoran

-Tomoyo

-Doumeki

-Fran

-Urahara Kisuke

-Fourth Doctor

-Syaoron

-Eriol

-Himawari

-Sakura (TRC version)

-Lezard Valeth

-Zack Fair

-Riku

-Rikku

-Kazumi Asakura

You could become the OC student of Horitsuba if you want.

And here are the OC student(s):

vastler75: Vito Joedo

Well, ENJOY!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: PE: Dodgeball Time!**_

Few periods pass, and their next class is PE.

In PE, there's going to be some classes in two, one for the girls, and one for the boys. The two teachers for second period are Erin, who happens to be Echo and Elis's mom; and Kurogane.

Not only that Kurogane is the PE teacher, but he's also the Kendo Instructor for the Kendo Club Activities; along with the other instructors.

As all the boys and girls get change to their PE uniform, all of them meet up to the gym to wait for their teachers. About 3 minutes later, Erin and Kurogane arrived.

"Hello, everybody." Erin greeted. "Just to let you know that my name's Erin, or Erin-sensei. And that hot-tempered guy there is . . .um, oh, Kuro-rin!"

"It's Kurogane, you bit-!" Kurogane yelled.

"Ah, ah, ah. No swearing in front of the student. They might be underage." Erin interrupts him as Echo and Elis snickers.

"Grr, whatever. Are we going to start this class or what?"

"Of course I'm starting this class, so stop interrupting." Then she turned her attention to the class. "Sorry for the . . . "delay". As I was saying, welcome to PE. As I was saying that since this is the first day, how about a little competition."

"What kind?" asked one of the students.

"Good question!" then Erin turned around to the baskets of red balls. She pulled one of them out and showed it to the class, and said one word: "Dodgeball."

"Looks like mom made a bet again, huh." Elis whispered to Echo.

"Yep." Echo answered. Whenever she on the first day at school for PE, she likes to make a bet to the other PE teachers. Sometimes that she want the teachers(mostly males) that girls are better, but mostly for money. But sometimes it's both. But it's lucky that Erin always win the bet. Well, let's just hope she wins for this.

"There's going to be 2 different teams, boys and girls." Kurogane explained. "There's going to be 5 rounds in the game."

"Most of you guys know how to play dodgeball, right?" then saw lots of students said yes or nod. "Good. I'm going to be the head of the girls' team, while Mr. Black is the head of the boys' team."

"It's Kurogane!"

"Whatever. So each team for playing must have about 5 members. So get ready."

* * *

Few minutes later, the teams were assembled. The members of Kurogane's team are Syaoran, Doumeki, Vito, Sora and Kyon. For Erin's team, there's Echo, Elis, Huntra, Haylin, and Mikuru Asahina.

Erin and Kurogane shook hands.

"Make the best team win." Said Erin. But with the evil grin, she means: "My girls are going to win, so be ready to pay up when you lost this bet! Mwahahaha!"

"Yeah, whatever." Said Kurogane. But with the smirk, he means: "Like that's ever going to happen. I'm going to win this bet, and you're the one that's going to pay, btch."

When some students saw the teachers giving evil looks at each other, the kinda went speechless about it.

". . . okay, they're creeping me out right now." Elis responds.

"I agree, sister." Echo relied back.

After the hand shaking, the game is about to start. "Alright! Are you ready!?" Erin shouted. Each team was in position, getting ready to get the dodgeballs. "Get set . . . GO!" then both Kurogane and Erin blow their whistle to begin.

All the members from each team charge to get the dodgeballs and start throwing.

The girls are doing okay, um well, for Mikuru she gets nervous about the dodgeballs that she kept dodging. Then she felt the dodgeball rush by her head, she then look forward and saw a ball coming toward her. She screamed as she drop to a ground and ducked like as if there's going to be an earthquake or cannonballs is coming and she's in the battleground.

"Hey, you okay?" Huntra asked Mikuru, as she was dodging the balls.

"H-Help!" Mikuru whined.

"C'mon, Mikuru!" Haruhi, who was sitting with the others at the bleachers, yelled.

With the dodging and throwing, Mikuru is . . . well, still on the ground, trying to protect herself. Huntra is really good at dodging the balls. Probably because she has 'wolf senses' or something like that. Sora dodges the ball and was about to pick up the ball that was rolling off, but he missed it and it slowly rolled off toward Mikuru. Then, as it came closer, it made a slight hit to Mikuru. And she was out.

"Ah . . . It hurts!" Mikuru whined.

Then, Kurogane-sensei blows the whistle. "Mikuru Asahina, out!" he shouted.

Then, Erin came up to Mikuru. "It's okay, you tried your best." And she let Mikuru go back to the bleachers. "Keep going, girls!"

And the game is still on. Kyon already has a ball sometimes to use it to deflected it. But then, the ball came and hit him in the guts. Ouch.

Whistles "Kyon, OUT!" Erin yelled.

"Yeah!" Haylin, who throw the ball at Kyon and got him out, shouted.

"Ready, Sis?!" Echo said to Elis.

"Ready."

"TIME FOR OPERATION: SIBLING JUSTICE!" Echo shouted.

"Eh?" said the boys in the bleachers.

Elis throw the ball up, then Vito came and tried to catch it. But then, Echo shoots the ball toward him and he got hit.

"Vito, OUT!" Erin shouted.

"OH, YEAH! WE ROCK!" Echo cheered. But then, the ball hit Echo's head, which bounce off her head and hits Aria. Both KO.

"Echo, OUT!" Kurogane shouted.

Oh, boy.

* * *

Girls won the first round. Then, the guys won the second rounds. Then the girls for third. Sadly, boys at the fourth.

Who will win the last round?!

* * *

_At the Last Round. . ._

"Crap! A tie!" Echo grunted.

Both team tied with 2 and 2. The last round is the tie breaker. But the bad new is that 4 girls are already out on awhile ago; and with 2 boys, Rai and Seifer, already ready. And the only girl there is . . .

Suki.

Echo thinks of Suki as 'the Mysterious one.' She remembers Axel said something about her awhile ago. Saying that she creeps him out like as if she's a stalker. She remembers that she hear some rumors about her that some gave her nicknames due to her mysteriousness. Mostly she's nicknamed "The Silent Angel" or "The Angelic Phantom". But, it sounds like a cool nickname. But, even though at the last round, she didn't do anything but just stands there. Well, Echo prays that Suki better wins. And why she didn't took off her glasses before the last round? Now that's a mystery. Is it?

"Looks like you're on your own, now." Seifer said.

". . ." Suki didn't responds but just stands there.

"Oh, a silent treatment. Well, not for long." Then he turns to Rai "Now."

Then, Rai picked up the ball and aim at her.

". . ." Suki didn't move, but just crossed her arms and . . . just stands there. Then the ball that was aiming toward her . . . it passes by her. Missed.

"What?!" Rai shouted.

"What are you doing?!" Seifer yelled at him. "Throw at HER!"

"I'm trying, y'know!" Rai pick up the ball and throws at her again. But missed. To those two, the others at the bleachers, and the dodgeballs; Suki was . . . "untouchable".

The students and Kurogane were speechless.

With millions of throws, and lots of misses. Until . . .

Suki then crotched down to pick up the ball that was near her and stands up and waits. As she waits for them to stop till the get more balls, she throws it toward Seifer. But he dodges.

"Ha! You missed!" but little did he know that the ball she throw bounce back from the wall behind them and hits him from behind.

"Seifer, OUT!"

Now with Rai and Suki.

Rai made a perfect aim toward Suki. Some girls closed their eyes, believe that she's gonna lose. But, Suki knows that it's coming toward her. As it came close, she caught it.

". . ." Rai's jaw dropped and was speechless. Even with the boys and Kurogane.

"Rai, OUT! GIRLS'S TEAM WINS!" Erin shouted and the girls cheered.

"Man, you were awesome there!" Echo said to Suki. "How did you do that!?"

Suki gave a glare at Echo. ". . ." Then it looks as if Echo gets it.

"Message received." Echo said as if she understands. Elis sweats drops.

Kurogane grumble after he yelled at the young men for their failure. Then, Erin came up to him.

"Alright, pay up. I won the bet." Erin grins.

Kurogane growled at her and he reaches to his pockets and gave all the money he had left in it.

"Why thank you, Mr. Black."

"IT'S KUROGANE, DAMMIT!"

"Tsk Tsk. No swearing. And besides, you have to do the other part of the deal since I won the bet."

"I thought I told you-"

"Too late! You're going to do it! A deal's a deal! So meet me at the auditorium after school!"

". . . I hate you . . ."

"I know!"

That's when the school bell rings.

Then Aria woke up from unconscious when she heard the bell. She's been KOed by a lot of dodgeballs.

". . . What did I miss?"

* * *

That's chapter 3! It maybe stupid, short, or suck; but oh well. Although, I hope everyone like it. If they don't, that's okay . . . but please don't kill me for that! (Hides behind the rock.)

On the next chapter of Horitsuba Gakuen: Crossover Version, after school time. Where students and teachers walk around, chit chat, go to dorms to rest, work, or just 'hangs' around. Echo and the others were about to return to their dorms, until they saw a teacher . . . who just committed suicide by hang himself.

Stay tune for _**Chapter 4: Please to meet you, Mr. Despair**_!

SEEYA! AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Please to meet you, Mr Despair

FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME!

I know that I said that I'll be back from Asia in September(my trip in Asia was AWESOME), but my computer broke down the day after I got home. NOOOOOOOOO!

And my brother and my brother-in-law try to fix, but they couldn't, and it took them almost 2 month trying. So they give up and bought me a new computer 2 or 3 weeks later.

Torture, I say, TORTURE!

(Doing the effect from Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) ZETSUBOUSHITA(I'M IN DESPAIR)! NO COMPUTER FOR 2 MONTHS HAS LEFT ME IN DESPAIR!

God, why do computers hate so much! (sobs) I hate my life! Well, sorry for the delay, (stupid computer!). I know that there some reviewers have already abandon me, and it's all my fault(and mostly the computer). Now that I have to start all over again, here's the Chapter! ENJOY!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SUICIDAL CHARACTER, PARODY OF THIS FAMILIAR EPISODE, AND OOCNESS. BE FORWARNED, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, BE MY GUEST. IF YOU DO, EITHER BEWARE, OR ENJOY!**

**NOTE:**

**For those that started to like the fanfic and wants to be in, please PM me and give me your(in OC form) info as a Horitsuba student. **

**Here's how to enter:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District(ex: elementary, middle, high, university, etc.): **

**Grade(ex: 6th, 9th, etc.):**

**Hair Length and Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Class (ex: A, B, C, etc.):**

**Personalities:**

**Hobbies: **

**Club:**

**Roommates(it's co-ed. So there's total of 4, 2 boys and 2 girls(even X-over characters)): **

**Bio:**

There are some X-over roommate members that are ALREADY TAKEN! (Sorry!):

-Watanuki

-Axel

-Syaoran

-Tomoyo

-Doumeki

-Fran

-Urahara Kisuke

-Fourth Doctor

-Syaoron

-Eriol

-Himawari

-Sakura (TRC version)

-Lezard Valeth

-Zack Fair

-Riku

-Rikku

-Kazumi Asakura

-Ichigo Kurisaki

-Kairi

-Ikuto Tsukiyomi

-Hinata Hyuuga

-Gaara

-Naruto

- Mihara Oojiro

-Tidus

-Kuchiki Rukia

You could become the OC student of Horitsuba if you want.

And here are the OC Students:

Minako88: Michelle Lee

kudakoneko: Kotta Kudashi

cookie2718: Saika Fadell

THANKS FOR JOINING! ENJOY READING!

**IMPORTANT: JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THERE'S GOING TO BE HALLOWEEN CHAPTER SPECIAL(well a late, because I just got my new computer.) SO PLEASE PM ME OF WHAT COSTUME YOU WANT TO WEAR!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Please to meet you, Mr. Despair**_

_After School . . ._

"Finally!" Echo shouted, "Freedom . . . For now . . ." then went emo.

"Just cheer up, tomorrow's Friday, so the weekend is coming." said Elis, "And we have to get some textbook before we go back to our dorm."

"Argh! Do even mention, I hate textbooks, homework, and anything school-related work."

"You always hate homework."

"HEY!" the twins heard someone's voice, they turned and saw Mimi and Huntra, with Keekie, Jouju, and Kaze.

"Hey, you guys." said Elis, "How's you're day?"

"Okay I guess." Huntra responds.

"Well, if you don't mind." Echo said, "since we won't get any homework till next week, you could come to our dorm room to play some video games."

"But we have to get our textbooks." Elis exclaimed.

"Oh, fine! Whatever!"

"Well-huh?" Mimi responds, till she and Huntra notice something wrong with Kaze, Keekie, and Jouju. "What's wrong?"

The three were look back. "Keekie!" Keekie responds, as if it say 'look!'. The 4 girls look back and saw a man's body . . .

A lifeless body. With a noose around his neck, and it seems that man just committed suicide.

"No way!" Elis cried and the others ran toward him. "Oh my god, is he dead?"

"I'm not sure." Mimi responds. "Maybe we should call for help."

". . ."

"Echo?"

". . . I don't believe this . . ."

"What?"

"That-That-This is-"

"Oh no, not again . . ." Elis complained.

". . . What wrong?" Mimi asked.

"Well . . ." Elis was about to explain, but Echo interrupts.

"Don't you see!"

"What?"

"This is . . . This is actually . . . A LIFE-SIZE HUMAN PINATA!"

". . . Eh?" Huntra and Mimi responds while Elis smack her forehead.

"Piñata?" Jouju asked.

"YES, A PINATA!" Echo exclaimed, "This is a life-size human piñata I always dreamt of!"

". . . Is she that stupid?" Huntra whispered at Elis.

"It's hard to explain."

Then Echo use her bandana as a blindfold and grabs some broken tree branch that she founds and was ready in position. "LET'S HOPE I GET SOME CANDY!" then Echo keeps whacking that hanged man, while the others went speechless. But, they heard a grunt and a choking sound that's coming from that man.

"Wait a minute, I think he's alive." Mimi responds.

"Wha? Echo, stop!" Elis yelled.

Then, she stops "What? What? Did some candies fall out yet."

Suddenly, the rope snaps and the man drop to the ground. The girls, excluding Echo, went surprise when he fall from the ground.

"Candy!" Echo took off her bandana and rush to the man, hoping to get some (ahem) candies. "Aww, there's no candy, but these 2 pair of sandals and glasses."

The body lay there still, until it moves and the man sits up and starts coughing and he removes the noose of his neck.

"Aw. He's a zombie!" Jouju and Keekie screamed, while the girls, excluding Echo, starts to freak out and Kaze in front, being protective to them.

Then, the man stops coughing and turns to them. "What if I had died?!"

". . . Eh?" the 3 girls responded.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A LIVING LIFE-SIZE HUMAN PINATA!" Echo screamed, and the girls did the anime drop.

". . ." then the man turned and got up. "Once again, I didn't die."

". . . So you not a life-size human piñata?!" Echo exclaimed. Then Elis grabbed her book bag and whack Echo's head with it, and she got Koed.

"Sorry about that, mister." Elis sweat drop and scratches her head.

"So, what do you mean this whole "what if I had died?" thing?"

". . . I am a person . . . Whose life is worth nothing."

Echo suddenly woke up. "Duh! That's why people say 'Life's not fair', y'know!"

"Echo!"

"So . . . You're . . . um, not trying to commit suicide."

"What are you talking about? I was fully prepare to die!"

". . ." the girls were speechless.

"Jouju don't get it." Jouju responds.

". . . Never mind, you'll never get what I mean."

"Okay . . . But you know what, why don't we introduce ourselves." Echo said. "As you can see, I'm Echo, this is Elis, Huntra, Mimi, Kaze, Jouju, and Keekie!"

The girls were speechless but waves at the man, but Jouju and Keekie cheerfully wave, and Kaze just 'grr'.

"Nozomu Itoshiki." he introduce himself.

"Nozomu Itoshiki." Echo said herself, then pulls out a piece of paper and pen and writes the name in kanji form. "So that's what your name is written."

"Um, yes."

"You know, that written language looks familiar . . . Let me write it horizontal!"

"Eh? Wait-don't!" too late. She already written horizontally and this word spelled . . .

"Despair" . . .

"Zetsubou?" Huntra translated.

". . . so your name will also mean 'Despair'?" Mimi said.

_I can't believe it! _Nozomu thought. _I thought coming to teach in this new school will help me start a new. Except I have some of my old students come here. And now, these girls bring back that nickname that I thought it'll never come back. But-_

(then did the cool effect be fore he says that quote)

_ZETSUBOUSHITA! The return of that nickname from the new girls have left me in despair!_

Then, grabs an extra rope out of his sleeves and tie it to the branch. "That's it, I'll go back to committing suicide right now."

"Zetsubou . . . Despair . . ." Echo said. "That . . . Sounds like . . . The COOLEST NICKNAME I EVER HEARD! I LIKE IT!"

"Eh?" the girls, the cute little creatures, and the teacher responds. And Kaze sorta goes "?".

"Duh. I think it's cool to have that nickname. It's sounds depressing and a bit emo-ish. I always want to have a depressing nickname like that, but my parents don't understands."

"I also don't understand why . . ." Elis responds.

"You know what!" Echo said to the teacher as if she got an idea, "you should get more people to know more about you!"

". . . Eh?" Nozomu responds.

Echo pointed at him. "For now on, not only your name is Nozomu Itoshiki, you'll be known as . . . Zetsubou-sensei and/or Mr. Despair!"

". . . I want to die, now."

"No time for that! C'mon!" then she grabs (ahem) Mr. Despair and drags him so he could meet the others. The girls were standing there, speechless, but they have no choice but to follow them, just to make sure the Echo won't cause any havoc.

* * *

Echo spotted 3 new girls that she could find. Then stops to meet them.

"HELLO!"

The girls went shock when they came.

"I'm Echo!"

"Um, hi. I'm Michelle."

"My name's Saika."

"Kotta's my name."

"Nice to meet you all!" then brings Nozomu out to meet them. "Everyone! Meet Mr. Despair!"

". . ." the girls look at each other but the shrugged.

"please to meet you, Mr. Despair."

But sadly, Nozomu sulks when he heard that nickname. "Um, yes. It's nice to meet you all." he said.

"Well, that wasn't so hard!" Echo grinned, "C'mon! Let's go meet some others!" then she drags him again.

Until, Elis and the others came.

"Huff . . . Puff . . . Have you seen a girl that's dragging some teacher?"

"Um, yeah. They went that way." Kotta pointed at the direction that they were going.

"Thanks!" said Jouju. Then, they ran off.

* * *

_30 Minutes Later . . ._

"Echo!" Elis yelled.

"Huh? Oh, hi guys." Echo waved. Elis, Huntra, Mimi, and the others found Echo and . . . Zetsubou-Sensei sitting on the park bench.

"Man, we've been looking for you all over the place." Huntra said, exhausted.

"Well, at least we got so many introduction."

"Okay, we did all the introduction." Nozomu exclaimed. "Now can I go home!"

"Well . . ."

"Hey!" they heard someone's voice and it was Aria Delancy, running toward to them.

"Oh, hey Aria." Echo greets.

"Hey." then Aria stops to catch her breath and saw the teacher. "Huff . . . Puff . . . You're Itoshiki-sensei, right?"

"Actually, he's known as Mr. Despair and/or Zetsubou-Sensei!" Echo remarks.

". . ."

Nozomu sighs "Yes, I'm Itoshiki-sensei. What is it?"

"Well, you have a student name Kafuka Fuura, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, in the zoo . . ."

When Aria finish her explanation, what Zetsubou-Sensei respond was:

"What!? Oh, not again!"

* * *

_In the Zoo . . ._

Kafuka Fuura was on the ground, unconscious, then she woke up.

"Ah, that was a great nap there." she yawned. As she looked forward, she saw a tiger, starring at her. ". . . Wow, I'm must be dreaming. That dream sure looks realistic. I'll just go back to sleep." Then she lied down, hoping to wake up soon. But she heard crowds' screaming.

"Oh my god!"

"The girl fell into the pit!"

"Someone call for help!"

"She'll be eaten!"

"She's dead meat for sure!"

"HELP! HELP! CALL THE POLICE! THE AMBULANCE! THE DOG CATCHER!"

"But that's a tiger!"

". . . Then call the Tiger catcher!"

"Aiya!"

"SOMEONE CALL 911!"

"Can't I call for pizza first?"

"BAKANA!"

"I wanna go home . . ."

_Wow, the sounds and cries in my dream sound so realistic. Even this dull pain on my head._ She then felt a bump on her head, and she open her eyes. _Huh? A bump?_

And now she realized, that she's not sleeping or dreaming, but she's really in the Tiger's pit.

The teacher and the girls came and saw Kafuka . . . In front of the tiger.

"Fuura-san!" Zetsubou-sensei yelled. "Get out of there!"

"It's alright, sensei! I'll be fine!" Kafuka replied.

"Eh?"

"In the Buddhist Text, Suvarnaprabhasa . . . There is a chapter about this." she explained. "A man offered his own body to feed a hungry tiger, and was reborn as the Buddha in his next life. A noble story. So, if this tiger eats me, then I'll be . . . God in my next life!" she grinned.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." everyone went speechless.

"I can't believe it . . ." Echo clenched her fist.

"Um, Echo?"

"Being eaten by a tiger . . . And become god . . . That's-that's . . . GENIUS!"

"EH?!"

"HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID! I ALWAYS WANT TO BE GOD IN MY NEXT LIFE! I EVEN WISHED TO BECOME GOD ON MY BIRTHDAY WISH! AND I EVEN WROTE TO SANTA THAT I WANT TO BECOME GOD! BUT NO REPLY!"

". . . What?" Aria, Mimi, Huntra, and Mr. Despair said.

"Don't ask . . ." Elis responds.

"So, he only way to become God, I must get eaten by the tiger!" Then Echo jumps in the pit, "I MUST BECOME A GOD!"

". . . I always thought Kami is crazy . . ." Mimi said.

**WARNING: OOCNESS COMING THROUGH!**

But, for the other people that heard what Echo and Kafuka said about becoming God, well.

". . . of course!" Sephiroth said.

"Um, what do you mean?" Angeal dare to ask.

"I, too, want to be a God. So, I'll be the first one to get eaten." Then, the 'great' Sephiroth of course, jumps in the pit.

". . ." Then Angeal notice what Genesis Rhapsodos was doing. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Trying to become God, of course!" he explain "I have to be the first one before Sephiroth. So, see you next time, Angeal!" Then, Genesis jumps in.

"Um . . ."

"NO! Brother! Wait! I want to be God, first!" Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo then jumps in.

"Well, this is very strange." Lazard Deusercus sweat drops.

". . ."

"Is something wrong, Rufus?" he asked his young half-brother.

". . ." then Rufus Shinra runs and jumps to the pit, so he can be eaten first. And Lazard just stands there, speechless, don't know what Rufus was really thinking.

"You know," respond Mimi, "I think it's sound interesting! I'll join!" Then, without a doubt, jumps in, with Keekie and Jouju joins in.

"MIMI!" Huntra yelled. "Oh, you got to be kidding me!"

"WOWIE! PEOPLE JUMPING IN TO THE TIGER'S PIT! THAT'S SOUNDS FUN! I'LL JOIN!" Kami came out of nowhere and jumps into the pit.

"KAMI!" Lily chase her, and with no choice, jumps in, trying to get Kami out.

With a lot of bickering and screaming and confusions; Mr. Despair, Elis, Huntra, Kaze, and Aria just stood there, as if they realize the world gone mad.

Then Huntra response: ". . . I thought if you were only eaten by a dragon that you will become God."

Somewhere in the crowd . . .

". . . um, should we be doing something about this, like help?" Riku asked.

"I don't know about you," responds Vito, "But I'm filming this for YouTube!" and it shows him carrying a video camcorder, filming.

For Suki, . . . She's just reading the Twilight novel, ignoring everything of what happen.

". . ." Then Riku watches those crazy people that jumped in the pit and starts beating each other up, so one of they will get eaten first. Then Echo got out of the fight and bow in front of the tiger.

"Oh, great tiger! Please fulfill my dreams of becoming God by eating me." then, she pull out a BBQ and Steak Sauce out of nowhere and starts pouring it on herself. "See! I'm tasty! So eat me!"

". . . um why did she have BBQ sauce and Steak sauce with her?" Aria asked.

". . . I have no idea."

The tiger just sits there, and with no choice but was about to Eat Echo and Kafuka. With Kafuka screams, and Echo cheered, and the others go "No! It's not fair! I want to be eaten!" or something like that, it's the End.

"Fuura-san!" Itoshiki yelled.

"Echo!" Elis yelled.

The tiger is ready to devour, a voice cried out:

"REINBACH!"

The tiger stops and turn, saw Abiru Kobushi, a friend, and also one of Itoshiki's students.

"C'mon Reinbach!" she spread her arms out, offering the tiger a hug. Then the tiger, known as Reinbach, glomped her with so many love and affection. With so many cuteness, glompness, hugging, and so on. Until Abiru broke her arm . . . Again.

* * *

_In the Hospital . . ._

"Well, at least Abiru and Kafuka are okay, now." said Aria.

"Good." said Mr. Despair, "what about the others?"

"Well . . ." Huntra points at Echo, and the other people that jump in to the pit, sulking in the corners and wall.

"Wah!" Echo sobs. "I WAS SO CLOSE TO BECOME A GOD!" then all the other guys were sobbing, whining, complaining, etc. While the others went speechless.

". . . that's it."

"Huh?" Elis said.

"This world has gone mad. I can't take it anymore!" cried Zetsubou-sensei, "For now on, I will leave this place, so I will get out of this chaos and havoc for good!"

". . ."

"Can we come to!?" cried Kami, Nero (the Sable), and Kadaj.

". . ." Suki, still reading that novel, but it looks like that she want to come as well, and then she turns the page.

". . . of course!" he said, "We will find a place, where we won't be a burden to anyone, anymore!"

* * *

_Somewhere in Hawaii . . . _

"Yay! HAWAII!" shouted Kami, wearing a 2 piece swimsuit "THE SURF! THE SAND! THE SEA! I HOPE THEY HAVE SUGARS AND COFFEE! What do you think?"

She turned and saw the men, in their swim trunks, were speechless.

"I believe that we're burdens to Hawaii as well." Mr. Despair sweat drops, and Kadaj and Nero agrees.

As for Suki, in a one piece swimsuit, no response a still reading the novel, then she turns the page.

* * *

_Later . . ._

Mr. Despair and the others were running, tried to find another place.

"No matter where we go, the world is still mad and we're still burden to every place! We have to find a new one somewhere else!"

"But where would we go, sensei!?" Nero (the sable) cried, "we already went to every place we could go."

"And we have nowhere else to go!" Kadaj added.

Then, the teacher stops at the edge of the cliff with a tree there. "But, there is only one place that only I can go." pulls out a rope and ties it the tree, "You've been great companions I have, but I bid you farewell! Now, it's time for me to say goodbye!" he put the noose around his neck, tighten it, then jumps off the cliff and hung himself. He committed suicide again.

"SENSEI!" Nero and Kadaj cried.

"COOL! BUNGEE JUMP!" shouted Kami.

". . ." still ignoring and still reading the novel . . . Then turns the page.

* * *

_In the funeral . . ._

Yes, Nozomu Itoshiki; AKA Zetsubou-Sensei, AKA Mr. Despair, AKA Pink supervisor(by Kafuka); is dead. And some people were at his funeral, mourning for his death.

Echo, Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Lazard, Rufus, and Elis:

"You are the coolest teacher we've ever met! WE SALUTE YOU!" Echo, Sephiroth, Genesis, Rufus salutes; while Lazard and Angeal sweat drop and Elis smack her forehead.

Vito, Riku, Axel, Roxas, and Sora:

"Um, . . . Yeah." Vito scratch his head.

Huntra, Mimi, Jouju, Keekie, Kaze:

"Sayonara, Zetsubou-sensei!" waves. While Keekie goes "Keekie!", and Kaze howls.

Kami, and Lily:

"YOU ROCK!" Yelled Kami and made a peace sign.

". . ." Lily said nothing.

Aria, Haylin, and Haruka:

"It's kinda sad that we just met, but I hope you rest in peace." Aria said.

"So long!" said Haylin.

"Goodbye." said Haruka.

Saika, Michelle, and Kotta:

"Well, I guess this is it." Saika said.

"Even though we just introduce ourselves last time" said Michelle.

"Well, seeya!" Kotta said.

Kadaj, with Loz and Yazoo:

"Forgive me sensei, it's my fault you died."

Nero (the Sable), with Weiss (the Immaculate):

"No! It's my fault!"

Then some of his students:

"This is my fault that you died."

"No. It's my fault the teacher died because of me!"

"It's my fault!"

"No, it's my fault!"

"It's my fault, too!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Some random people here:

"Can I call for pizza now?"

"Why am I here?"

"I still wanna go home . . ."

Suki:

". . ." still reading her book . . . Then turns the page.

With the sobbing and so on. In the coffin, Itoshiki opens the coffin. He's alive!

"Would you people cut that out! It's my fault that I died."

"SENSEI!" all the others were so happy and they all glomp and dog piled on him. While the others, still standing or sitting there, speechless.

"Well, what do you know." Urahara Kisuke said, "We attended a funeral for Itoshiki Nozomu, and he's brought back to life."

"I always thought Death is interesting," Lezard Valeth replied, "Yet, somewhat strange."

With the glompness and the speechless and some random happening.

Suki, ignoring everything what happen, turn the page of the novel she's reading, then pulls out a juice box and took a sip, and continues reading.

* * *

_In the Auditorium . . ._

"Do I have to do this?" Kurogane complained.

"Duh, we made a deal so do it!" Erin said as she set up her camcorder.

"What are you using that for?"

"Just to relive the memory of my victory and your defeat." she grins.

"Well, you better not show it on this Youtube thing."

"Don't worry, I promise." Erin made a promise of scout's honor sign to him. but, little did he know that she made a double-cross sign behind her back. "Now, all you have to do is do the Macarena dance, Micheal Jackson's Thriller Dance, Caramelldansen, the Chicken Dance, the Hokey Pokey, Hare Hare Yukai dance, and of course, the Motteke! Sailor Fuku! cheer."

Kurogane glared at her. ". . . You've got to be kidding me."

Then, Erin press 'record' and plays the Macarena Song from the stereo. "Just dance!"

With no choice, Kurogane started dancing for his disgrace, his embarrasment, and his defeat. And later, it'll be shown in public.

* * *

That's chapter 4, everyone! (pass out from exhaustion)

On the next chapter of Horitsuba Gakuen: Crossover Version, the first day? Okay. The second day? Huh? Looks like someone pulled a prank that day, but who? But what?

Stay tune for _**Chapter 5: Double Trouble**_!

Seeya! Review please!


	6. Double Trouble

Hi, EVERYBODY!

Sorry for the delay, I was so busy with school. And it's a pain in the ass! And My Ass is cramping right now. GEEZ! I hate my life.

Now, here's the Chapter 6! ENJOY!

**NOTE:**

**For those that started to like the fanfic and wants to be in, please PM me and give me your(in OC form) info as a Horitsuba student. **

**Here's how to enter:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District(ex: elementary, middle, high, university, etc.): **

**Grade(ex: 6th, 9th, etc.):**

**Hair Length and Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Class (ex: A, B, C, etc.):**

**Personalities:**

**Hobbies: **

**Club:**

**Roommates(it's co-ed. So there's total of 4, 2 boys and 2 girls(even X-over characters)): **

**Bio:**

There are some X-over roommate members that are ALREADY TAKEN! (Sorry!):

-Watanuki

-Axel

-Syaoran

-Tomoyo

-Doumeki

-Fran

-Urahara Kisuke

-Fourth Doctor

-Syaoron

-Eriol

-Himawari

-Sakura (TRC version)

-Lezard Valeth

-Zack Fair

-Riku

-Rikku

-Kazumi Asakura

-Ichigo Kurisaki

-Kairi

-Ikuto Tsukiyomi

-Hinata Hyuuga

-Gaara

-Naruto

- Mihara Oojiro

-Tidus

-Kuchiki Rukia

-Freya (Chobits)

-Cloud Strife (FF7)

-Kamui (TRC)

You could become the OC student of Horitsuba if you want.

And here are the OC Students:

IceQueen987: Selena Zaria

THANKS FOR JOINING! ENJOY READING!

**IMPORTANT: JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THERE'S GOING TO BE HALLOWEEN CHAPTER SPECIAL(well a late, because I just got my new computer.) SO PLEASE PM ME OF WHAT COSTUME YOU WANT TO WEAR!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Double Trouble**_

_Later that night . . ._

In Huntra and Mimi's dorm, Kaze, Jouju and Keekie are sleeping and Huntra and Mimi are wide awake and bored... them Mimi broke silence.

" Hey Huntra!"

"Yeah?" Huntra answered.

"I'm bored..."

"Yeah... me too..."

"So what should we do...?"

"Hm... We could go to the cafeteria and see what we could steal... or we can go to the classrooms and place tack on teachers chairs..."

"Wait! I got it! Why don't we play a prank on the whole class!"

Huntra thinks aloud "Hey . . . Not a bad idea... So whats the idea?"

Mimi thinks, then said only one word: FIREWORKS!

". . . Fine with me!" she grins

Then, Mimi whispers idea in Huntra's ear... the plans of the ultimate prank.

_Later at the same night . . ._

Huntra is outside dorm and looking around shops, while Mimi is writing the blueprint for the plan, Now, all she had to do is to find some fireworks.

"Hm... fireworks... fireworks... Where in this giant school can I find fireworks?"

Then, as Huntra passes an alley, she heard whispers.

"Psst..."

"Hmm?" She looks around then shrugs, "Must be another person..." then she almost passes the alley, until she heard it again.

"Hey you!"

"Eh?" she looks at the alley, and saw an anonymous person in the dark, and points at herself "Me?"

" Yeah you... Come here." The person whispered.

Huntra shrugs and comes close to the person in the dark alley

"You're looking for firework? Right?"

Huntra nods "So, you sell fireworks?"

The person takes out a bag full of fireworks. "Here are some fireworks..." he smirked.

Huntra then raise her eyebrow in suspicion. "Okay, what's the catch?" she crossed her arms.

"No catch... I just need to get these off of my hands..." she shoved the bag to her, but she still thinks in deep thought and still suspicious about it.

". . . They're for free..." the person added/

"Cool! DEAL!" she agrees and takes the bag of fireworks and runs back to her dorm.

"Good riddance!" the person then walks away.

_At the dorm_

Huntra then crashes open the door "HERE THEY ARE!" she shouted and carries the bag of fireworks.

"Great! I finished the blueprint!" Mimi smiled and shows it to her.

Huntra and Mimi examine the blueprints, then look at each other with evil smiles and both said: "darkly Excellent..."

_The next morning, At their(Huntra and Mimi) most hated class..._

While this random Teacher of I-don't-care-what-subject-he's-teaching going over the lecture, but little did he or the students know there are fireworks in the classroom. Mimi and Huntra are ready to go.

Mimi, waiting for Huntra's signal, turns to her and whispers "Now?"

Huntra looks at her watch, "Not yet..." she whispers back.

_2 minutes later..._

"Now?"

"Not yet..."

_20 minutes__ later..._

"Now?"

"Not yet..."

_10 minutes later...(slaps OKAY! I'LL GET TO IT! GEEZ!_

"Now?"

Huntra look at her watch again, then she nods.

Mimi secretly takes out a match box and takes out a match, struck the match on fire and drops it on the ground.

"5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . ."

The match hits a string and the string follows a line of strings that was covalently placed on MOST students chairs... Including the teacher's. Huntra steps on the match to put the fire out...

Huntra smirked ". . . 1."

* * *

_Kinda few minutes or second before it happens . . ._

Echo, Elis, and Axel were outside of the office. Why? . . . Hmm, that's a good question. Something being sent to the office, gets some forms, come back, and give it their teachers.

Echo and Axel were waiting for Elis, who was talking to a new girl, Selena Zaria, giving her direction of her class.

While they wait, Echo spoke out. "So . . ."

"What?" Axel said.

". . . If you mix macaroni and cheese with spaghetti and meatballs, will they taste good?"

". . . uhh . . ."

Suddenly, there was a sudden explosion of FIREWORKS!

"Huh?!" Elis, Selena, and Axel shouted.

"Whoa! Is it 4th of July already?! That was quick!" Echo shouted.

Students are screaming in shock and ran out of the classroom, and so is the teacher! Huntra and Mimi snickers and sneaks out the class. But, Echo notices and becomes suspicious...

* * *

_After Class . . ._

Echo and Elis went searching for Huntra, Mimi, Kaze, Keekie and Jouju; then finally catches up with them.

Echo, being suspicious, asked, "It was you right?"

"Hmm?" Mimi responds "What was your first clue?"

"How did you come up with something like that?!?! And where in the world did you get fireworks?!?!" Elis shouted.

" Well... Let's just say... We're dangerous when we're bored..." Mimi explained.

" And the fireworks... Let's just say... That this Shady, Anonymous person in a dark alley needed to get these things off their hands..." Huntra added.

"I guess this is why mum told me to never trust shady, anomy nous people... especially the ones who lurk in dark alleys..." Elis said.

"You know you're going to get in big trouble? Right?" Echo asked.

"Yes!" Mimi grinned.

"How bad was it? Did you get a detention?" Elis said.

Huntra then grinned and answered. "None... I blamed it all on a certain someone..."

Then they heard Kurogane shouting.

"YOU! SO, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED THE FIREWORKS, SPIKY!"

"Huh?" said Axel. "What the Hell, no I didn't!"

"Oh ho, no more lying! One of the students told me it was you!"

"But, I didn't do it, I swear!"

"That's it! Detention, NOW!"

"AW, COME ON!" he complains.

The 4 girls and the cute creatures and the wolf watches.

"Poor Axel, now a scapegoat . . . is that what they call it?" Echo said.

Then, Elis turns to Mimi and Huntra, "Wow, you're evil..."

Mimi snickers "I know..." and the two pranksters grinned.

* * *

_Somewhere after class/school . . ._

Kurogane is outside of the school, then is about to go to the class where detention is held, where he's gonna check on Axel and the other mischievous troublemakers.

When he passed Vito, Sora, and Riku were outside; sitting at the table, watching something on the laptop. When they saw Kurogane-sensei passed by, they snickered and tried to hold their laughter.

Kurogane turned to them, then suddenly stops. About to turn away, but heard snickers again. Then, he quickly approaches to them and swipes their laptop and sees what they are watching.

"_It's just over this bridge, Charlie. The magical Bridge of Hopes and Wonders"_

They were just watching "Charlie the Unicorn" in YouTube. He gives their laptop back, and gives them "I got my Eyes on you" gesture. Then walks away.

As the 3 wait for him to leave, they minimize "Charlie the Unicorn" clip, and watches another clip in YouTube called "Kurogane, Lord of the Random Dancing". They play the clip and shows Kurogane doing the Macarena Dance. And the 3 burst into laughter.

* * *

That's chapter 5, everyone! Again, sorry!

Just to let you know the quote at the end of the chapter is from Charlie the Unicorn. Loved it! And it was very hilarious. LOL!

And I want to thank Huntra for this prank idea.

On the next chapter of Horitsuba Gakuen: Crossover Version, October's here, you know what that means? HALLOWEEN! With costume by day and dances by night, the fun starts now.

Stay tune for _**Chapter 6: Halloween part 1: Costumes and Dances**_!

Seeya! Review please!


End file.
